Lost in Paradise
by gabelost
Summary: SasuSaku. SongFic. Oneshot.  Cena perdida do clássico capitulo 151.


**Lost in Paradise**

Escrita por gabelost

SasuSaku. SongFic. Cena perdida do clássico capitulo 151.

**Disclaimer:** Lost in Paradise (Unplugged) - Evanescence; Sasuke e Sakura pertencem primeiramente a Masashi Kishimoto.

**PS:** Primera songfic, tenham misericórdia!

* * *

><p><em>-Obrigado...<em>

_**I've been believing**_

_**In something so distant**_

_**As if I was human**_

_**And I've been denying**_

_**This feeling of hopelessness**_

_**In me, in me**_

_**All the promises I made just to let you down**_

_**You believed in me but I'm broken**_

Como ela pode ser tão egoísta? Como ela ousa me incluir nesse sonho de futuro irritantemente feliz?

Eu sou um vingador. Não posso me permitir criar laços.

Eu estava decido a sair desta vila. Vingar meu clã é meu destino. Não há outro caminho.

E lá estava ela e minha espera na estrada e nada poderia me preparar para o que ouvi. Frágil e fraca, com os olhos marejados ela disse 'Eu te amo tanto que dói'.

_**I have nothing left**_

_**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**_

_**We've been falling for all this time**_

_**And now I'm lost in paradise**_

Nada me preparou para o que eu senti. Crescendo no meu peito uma felicidade discrepante, completamente destoante da minha realidade.

Junto com a felicidade veio o medo, competindo numa luta silenciosa entre a luz e as trevas. Eu perdi tudo e isso me fez quem sou hoje. Como posso sentir medo de perder o que eu nunca tive?

Toda minha determinação abalada por uma garota. Planos traçados e certezas arraigadas voando aos pedaços como pétalas de cerejeira no outono.

Foi surpreendente descobrir a hesitação em mim, ao olha-la deitada no banco frio de concreto. Ainda mais surpreendente foi descobrir o quão difícil seria deixa-la.

As missões, seu sorriso, suas risadas, ajambrados como o confortável sentido de família, eram como flashs de uma outra existência, um outra pessoa numa realidade paralela.

Por um momento eu pensei que poderia ficar e viver essa promessa de felicidade. Viver a vida que me foi roubada e esquecer esse passado sujo e amargo. Mas muito mais do que ódio ou alegria, eu tive medo. Eu não posso perder meu mundo outra vez.

_**As much as I'd like**_

_**The past not to exist**_

_**It still does**_

_**And as much as I'd like**_

_**To feel like I belong here**_

_**I'm just as scared as you**_

Nunca me interessei pelas futilidades tipicamente juvenis. Nunca liguei se as garotas tinha cabelos compridos. Eu não pretendia criar laços. Repudio todos eles!

E então você corta seus cabelos para me defender. Eu que sempre te julguei fraca. Foi quando vi em meio aos fios cor de rosa, a coragem de alguém que não me devia nada e a força de quem defende aqueles que ama.

Tudo mudou nesse segundo infinito. Crescendo dentro de mim, esse sentimento a muito perdido num passado sombrio. Eu sou o quem sou, e junto com esse sentimento possessivo e protetor que não sei descrever, senti algo bem familiar.

Senti o desejo de sangue daqueles machucaram aqueles que estimo. Como a força da gravidade, impossível de resistir, eu mergulhei no poder do selo e me entreguei ao ódio no meu peito. Cego, queria somente destruir, nada mais importava. Tudo estava vermelho e eu sabia que nada me pararia.

Difícil para alguem orgulhoso, ter suas certeza mais certas contrariadas e desmentidas em poucas palavras. 'Pare, por favor', ela suplicou me abraçando. E de repente eu me desejei ser outra pessoa. Confuso entre o amor e ódio, cheiro de flor e sangue, eu pude ser forte, apenas por você.

_**I have nothing left**_

_**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**_

_**We've been falling for all this time**_

_**And now I'm lost in paradise**_

Desafiando o monstro de areia com apenas uma kunai. Sakura, como pode ser tão tola? Como pode se arriscar tanto?

Tudo que quis foi poder. Poder pra salvar aquela que preenchia minha existência vazia.

Aquela que sem nenhum poder, sem nenhuma linhagem especial, me salvara de maneiras intangíveis.

Foi quando percebi que eu nunca poderia ter proteger, nem dessa vida shinobi nem de mim mesmo. E isso eu não poderia suportar.

_**Run away, run away**_

_**One day we won't feel this pain anymore**_

_**Take it all away shadows of you**_

_**'Cause they won't let me go**_

Eu cumprirei meu destino. Mas hoje não posso garantir que seja apenas por vingança. Deixo nesse banco de pedra, sob a noite fria da vila, aquela que destruiu minhas certezas, que abalou minha determinação.

Dissolvendo a neve, sorrateira, eu sequer percebi.

_**Till I have nothing left**_

_**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**_

_**We've been falling for all this time**_

_**And now I'm lost in paradise**_

_**Alone and lost in paradise**_

Debaixo dos cabelos mal cortados, um motivo para ficar e partir. Sozinho e perdido no paraíso.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Clichêzuda, feita de sopetão. Nunca gosto do que escrevo. Mas vai que alguém gosta!<p>

Beijos pro Rodrigo que deu o empurrãozinho final pra esta preguiçosa que voz fala :*

Beijos devassos prazamiga do twitter *_*

Se alguma alma bondosa gostar, por favor, deixe reviews pra eu poder melhorar ^^


End file.
